Best Friends
by fire-panther24
Summary: Liley Don't read if you have problems with homosexual relationships. Lilly is faced with the drama of teenage life. Past abuse, current relationships, possible rape. Can she handle it? Be warned: There's sexual content in here. Cowriter:Ross Wyatt 3rd
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Please note that this is rated M and that this is a Liley fic meaning there is homosexual relationships. If this disturbs you please don't read. I have given you fair warning so I don't want any reviews saying "Ew, that's gross" or anything like that. Thoughts are in italics

Best Friends

Lilly pushed Miley against the wall hard. Miley's hands were by her face. Lilly grabbed Miley's wrists and effectively pinned her to the wall.

"L...Lilly? Wh...what are you doing?" She asked with fear. Lilly could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. Lilly leaned forward so her mouth was close to Miley's ear.

"Something I've needed to do for a while." She whispered seductively. She pressed her body into Miley and grinned as Miley shivered. She pulled back a little bit and stared at Miley hungrily. She licked her lips sexily. Then, without warning, she crashed her lips onto Miley's. It was a rough kiss filled with want, desire, passion, lust, need. Lilly grinned as Miley kissed back with the same heated passion. She let go of Miley's hands. Miley immediately began running her hands through Lilly's beautiful blonde hair. Lilly started running her hands under Miley's shirt. Miley moaned at Lilly's fiery touch. The sensation was wild. Lilly started kissing Miley's neck.

"Oh God Lilly!" She moaned. Her shirt was being lifted up. Both were breathing heavily with exhilaration. They moved rapidly in their lust for one another's body. Lilly was about to remove Miley's shirt completely when...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lilly awoke with a jolt. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She looked around her room wide-eyed. BEEP! She shook her head and turned off her alarm. She threw off the covers and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She looked down and shook her head again, allowing her long blonde hair slap her face gently. She rubbed her eyes and got up to get ready for school.

"Bye Mom! I'm leaving for school!" She yelled as she ran out of the house with skateboard in hand and helmet on head. She quickly clipped the helmet and started down the drive way. As Lilly skated towards school she thought about the dream she had. She groaned. She didn't know what to make of these dreams that she had been having for quite some time. If anyone ever found out that she was having sexual dreams about her best friend Miley...

She quickly tried to forget the subject as she sighted the school. She stopped right in front of her friends.

Miley looks beautiful today. She thought then quickly shook her head _What am I saying? I'm not supposed to like her!_

She thought then quickly shook her head 

"Um, Lilly? Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how i totally messed up a kickflip earlier. I should've ollied higher. At least I didn't fall and get hurt!" Miley shook her head.

"I bet it wasn't even that bad! I swear you're always beating yourself up for the smallest things!" She said with humor in her voice. Lilly pushed her playfully.

"Whatever Miles." She shuddered inwardly as she thought of her dream. Just then the bell rang. "Come on, let's get to class before Mr. Childers gives us detention." With that they all ran to their first period.

"Alright everybody! Listen up and wipe the sleep from your eyes! Today I'm going to show you all how to...with the computer! First you...then you click on...make sure it's in..." Lilly kept drifting in and out of sleep causing her to miss parts of what the teacher was saying. Why'd she take broadcasting as an elective? She could've went to art but Oliver had begged her to do broadcasting with him. She agreed reluctantly along with Miley. Lilly got butterflies in her stomach as she thought about Miley. She was so perfect, with her gorgeous curly brown hair and sparkling eyes. She had the best smile and a nice body. Lilly sighed. Too bad she would never get the chance to be with Miley. Miley was so straight it depressed Lilly.

"Lilly! Are you listening to me?" Mr. Childers yelled.

"Um..uh...I..." She stuttered.

"How about next time you pay attention instead of thinking about your boyfriend Miss Truscott!" Lilly blushed furiously when he said that. Everybody was looking at her. She looked down as Mr. Childers continued the lesson. _He doesn't know the half of it _She thought. She thanked God when the bell rang. She practically flew out of the classroom as they were dismissed.

"Lilly! Lilly, wait up!" Oliver and Miley called as they struggled to catch up. Lilly slowed down.

"What was all that about?" Miley asked when they finally caught up.

"I just wanted to get away from Mr. Childers as fast as possible!" Oliver busted out laughing.

"That was hella funny. So Lilly, who's the lucky guy you were thinking about?" Lilly punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you doughnut! That wasn't funny!"

"If you say so Lizzo." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean Lilly."

"You should've never worked at Rico's, no matter how short it was." Lilly said. They all walked into their second period class, which was English. The bell rang about a minute after they waked in.

"Ok Kids, settle down. Now then, everybody take out your copy of _The Outsiders_ and take notes as we read along." Their teacher, Ms. Kiely, said. The trio got their books out, along with paper and a pencil. The rest of the school day passed uneventfully.

"Man, this was a boring day!" Oliver said.

"Tell me about it." Lilly said while going slow on her skateboard so she didn't pass by her friends.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach?" Miley suggested.

"Right now?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah why not?"

"Cool, I'm down." Lilly said. She loved living so close to the beach 'cause then going to the beach was no big deal. She loved going with Miley. She could never pass up the chance to see Miley in a bikini. _So sexy_ She thought. "Well, if we're going I have to go home first and get my bathing suit. Meet you guys at Rico's!" She said as she took off on her skateboard. She got home and landed inside with an impossible. Her mom always kept the door open at that time so Lilly could have her crash landings.

"Mom?! I'm home!" She yelled. Hearing no reply she went into the kitchen. She didn't see her mom there. "Landon?" She said as she looked in her brother's room. She sighed quietly when she saw he was there. "Landon!" Her brother looked up.

"What do you want?" He asked as he paused his iPod.

"Where's Mom?" She asked.

"She went shopping."

"Did she take Nick?" she asked referring to her 3 year old brother. Landon nodded. "Oh. Well I'm gonna go to the beach with Miley and Oliver. Make sure you tell Mom if she comes home before I do." He nodded again.

"Don't let Miley catch you checking her out!" He said as Lilly turned to walk out of his room.

"Landon!" She yelled at him while blushing furiously.

"I'm just giving you some brotherly advice." He said while laughing. Lilly glared at him and walked out. Landon was the only one she had told about her crush on Miley. They were really close even though Landon was 16. Landon was a tall good looking teenager. He had light brown hair, which he got from their dad, and bright blue eyes like Lilly. He had his hair surfer style and played guitar. Lilly had always thought he was cool.

"Bye Landon! I'm be back later! Make sure you lock the door!" Lilly yelled as she left the house. When she got to the beach she saw Miley and Oliver already there.

"What took you so long Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry guys but my mom wasn't home so I had to tell Landon and well, you know how he is." They nodded.

"Well hurry up and change! I want to get in the water." Miley said. Lilly nodded once and went to go change. when she came out she threw her stuff at Jackson, who was working, and told him to watch her stuff. Then all three of them ran towards the water. Lilly couldn't help but stare at Miley. Every time she would notice Lilly would splash water at her and swim away. _I've gotta be more careful_ She thought after getting caught for the third time. After a while they got out, dried themselves, and changed.

"See you tomorrow." Oliver said as he started walking home. Miley and Lilly got their stuff and headed toward Miley's house. Lilly was about to walk in when she remembered that she had to go home.

"Bye Miles. I gotta go home. Call me later?" Miley nodded. They said bye and Lilly walked off towards home. _I should have brought my skateboard._ Lilly suddenly got the feeling of being followed. She turned around and saw Miley running towards her. "Miley? What are you doing? I thought you were home."

"I forgot something."

"Like what?" Lilly asked confused.

"Like this." Miley said as she brought their lips together for a kiss. She pulled back and smiled. "Bye Lilly!" With that she ran off towards her house. Lilly stood there shocked. She didn't know what to do. She hardly managed a bye. She brought her hand up to her lips. A slow smile spread across her face. She walked home feeling extremely happy.

A/N: So? What'd you think? Should I continue this or leave it as a one shot? Review and tell my your opinion.


	2. Messin' with Lilly's head

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If you didn't catch the warning first chapter I'll say it again. This story contains homosexual relationships. If you don't like then don't read.

Best Friends?

Lilly arrived home in a daze. She was so out of it that she forgot to tell her mom she was home. Her mom got slightly mad about that. Lilly went straight to her room and threw herself on the bed.. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Landon just happened to walk into her room at that moment. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wow, sis. What happened? Did you meet Bam Margera?" Lilly removed her face from the pillow and giggled like a little school girl. Landon stared at her like she was crazy.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Miley."

"What about her?"

"She...she..." Lilly could barely get the words out. It seemed so unbelievable to her.

"Just tell me already!" Landon said impatiently.

"She..." Lilly got up and closed her door. "..._Kissed_ me!" Landon's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"What?! Are you for real?! I thought she was straight!" Lilly shrugged a bit and bit her lower lip.

"I thought so too." She squealed. "I can't believe it!" She threw herself on the bed again and hugged her pillow tightly.

"Wow, it must be true if you're this happy!" Landon said. "So what're you going to do about this?"

"Landon, please don't ruin the moment for me. Right now I just want to think about the kiss. it was so unexpected. I was walking home then I felt like I was being followed. I turned around and there was Miley running towards me. I asked her what she was doing and she said she forgot something. I asked her what she forgot and she just kissed me!" Lilly said so fast she practically didn't stop for breath. She was now breathing heavily. Landon patted her shoulder and stood up.

"Good for you sis. Tell me how it goes tomorrow." He said and walked out. That was possibly the happiest night of Lilly's life. She fell asleep with thoughts of Miley swimming through her head.

-----------------------------------------------

Lilly woke up the next morning and got ready for school. She couldn't wait to see what would happen at school today. She headed out as usual. She was doing more skateboarding tricks than usual. She landed them all perfectly until she was at school. She tried to do a manual to a kickflip combo but didn't straighten the board out in time so she ended up falling in front of, who else but Miley.

"Ow..." She said as she got up. She didn't notice Miley until she was up. "Oh, hey Miley. Can you give me my board? It's by your feet."

"Lilly, you've got to be more careful. You could've been hurt!" Miley said as she handed Lilly her board. Lilly shrugged. She opened her mouth to say something but Oliver walked up to them.

"Nice bail Lilly. You should've seen it!" Lilly glared at him.

"Shut it Oken before I throw my board at you!" Oliver threw up his hands defensively.

"Okay okay. I won't say anything." Lilly nodded. "So did you trip over your own feet?"

Oliver burst out laughing then ran as Lilly chased after him. Lilly's helmet narrowly missed his head as she threw it at him. Lilly was just about to catch Oliver when the bell rang. Oliver thanked God cause Lilly looked so mad. They went inside and headed for first.

Lilly had been trying all day to talk to Miley about last night but she was always interrupted. It was already the end of lunch before she had a chance to talk to Miley alone since Oliver had P.E. instead of history 5th period.

"Hey, Miley. Wait!" She caught up to Miley. "Listen, Miley, about last night..."

"What about it?"

"Well, um, you know. I don't really know what to make about it."

"About what?"

"You know, what you did last night when I was walking home?" Lilly didn't want to say it since there was people around that could hear. Miley shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lilly." She said and walked off leaving a confused Lilly standing in the hallway. Lilly stood there not knowing what to do. Miley hid behind a row of lockers and watched Lilly. She decided to mess around with Lilly a little. She smiled evilly at the look of confusion on Lilly's face. Then she quickly walked to history class. Lilly spent the whole 5th period trying to talk to Miley and figure out what was going on. By the end of the period she had gotten nowhere. She went to her locker and put her books back then headed for gym.

She changed into her P.E. clothes and waited for Miley to come over from the other row of lockers. Miley was taking long so Lilly went to the locker room bathroom to check if her hair and make up were fine. She went back to her locker and saw her and Miley were the last one's in there.

"We should go out there before Mr. Bishop counts us as late." Lilly said. She walked past Miley and headed for the door that lead to the gym. She was suddenly slammed into the lockers by Miley. She cried out more from shock than pain. Her eyes opened wide as Miley kissed her passionately. It was a long kiss too. Miley pulled back and grinned at Lilly seductively. Lilly was about to say something when they heard Mrs. Oten yell for them to hurry up and get in the gym. Miley looked Lilly up and down then walked off towards the gym. Lilly followed behind as she tried to figure out what exactly happened.

In P.E. they had ended up playing soccer and Lilly and Miley got put into separate teams.

It seemed like they were trying to keep Lilly confused and away from Miley. Lilly was very tired and out of breath by the time they went inside to change. Lilly changed back into her regular clothes and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and face. She always washed her face after a sweaty P.E. When she got back to her locker she noticed Miley was there. Lilly bit her lower lip slightly as she walked up to her.

"You took long enough in there." Miley said as if nothing had happened before. Lilly stared at her intensely. Miley seemed relaxed and nonchalant.

"Miley, what's going on with you?" Miley shrugged and looked away. "Come on Miley! Answer me!"

"Nothing's going on with me Lilly. What's going on with you?" Lilly blinked. What the hell?!

"Miley, what was all that about earlier?" Miley stared at her like she didn't know. "Come on! Don't play dumb. you know I'm talking about the," she looked around and noticed they were the last ones in there again. "kiss." Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean this?" She said as she once again kissed Lilly full on the lips. This time Lilly was the one to pull away. She looked as though she were having an internal battle with herself.

"What're you doing Miley?" Miley raised an eyebrow again.

"Are you telling me you don't like it? You want me to stop?" Lilly shook her head.

"No..I mean yes...I mean...Ugh!" Miley looked highly amused. "God, you are messing with my head! Can you just tell me...?" Lilly started but Miley cut her off.

"I got to go. The bell rang about two minutes ago and I have to get home. See you later Lilly." She winked at Lilly and walked off. Lilly leaned against her locker and let out a frustrated sigh. She banged her head against the locker then went to get her skateboard out of her other locker and skate home. She found that she couldn't concentrate on skating so she got off her board and walked home. She walked through the front door and closed it.

"Mom! I'm home!" She yelled as she locked the door. She heard a welcome home from the kitchen and headed upstairs. She walked in her room and dumped all her stuff and the floor and flung herself on the bed. She groaned. Why did Miley have to make this so complicated? She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. She heard the door open. She looked to see Landon standing there with a "Tell me what happened" look on his face.

"Get out of here Landon. I'm not in the mood."

"What happened? Things not go good with your lover?" Lilly narrowed her eyes at him then sighed.

"I don't know! She keeps messing with me. Kissing me when no one's looking but when I try to talk to her about it she tries to deny it. I'm so confused!" Landon laughed and shook his head. "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I just never imagined having this kind of talk with my younger sister about her best friend!" Lilly rolled her eyes. "So what're you going to do about this?"

"I don't know. She just trying to be so damn sexy and she's good at it! She's, like, trying to seduce me or something." Landon got a weird look on his face.

"Miley? A seductress? What a bitch." Lilly looked at him surprised.

"What did you say?"

"Relax, I was calling the situation a bitch, not Miley."

"Ok, good."

"I wouldn't insult your _girlfriend_, Lil' Lilliykins!" He said using the nickname their mom used to call her when she was little. She yelled at him and threw her pillow at him. He laughed as he caught the pillow and threw it back. This started a pillow fight that lasted 5 minutes. By the time it was over they were both laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. They heard knocking on Lilly's door. Lilly got up and opened it. She looked down and there was little Nick looking up at her.

"Hewwo Lilly! What choo laughing abowt?" He asked in his cute 3 year old talk. Lilly smiled and picked him up.

"Nothing Nicky. Me and Landon were just playing around." Nick's face lit up and he waved his hands around.

"Can Nick play too?" He asked.

"Of course Nick can play!" She said as she laid him down on the bed and started tickling him. Nick stared squirming around and laughing in high pitched giggles.

"Landy! Landy! 'Elp me afore Lilly ickles me ta death!" He cried out between giggles. Landon smiled and "rescued" Nick from Lilly's tickling. "Supa Nick! Supa Nick!" Nick yelled out as Landon picked him up. Landon held Nick across his arms and Nick held out his hands as if he was flying. Landon spun around while Nick made swishing noises. Landon sat down on Lilly's bed and put Nick down.

"Whoa, made myself dizzy." Landon said as he put a hand to his head.

"Looks like Nick's dizzier." Lilly giggled as Nick fell to the floor.

"Supa Nick supa dizzy!" He said. They all started laughing at that.

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" They heard their mom yell from downstairs. All three siblings looked at each other than stormed for the door. Lilly pushed out first but Landon soon passed her with Nick on his shoulders. Nick stuck his tongue out at Lilly.

"No fair! You're getting help from Landon!" Lilly said. Nick shrugged. Even though Lilly was a little bit behind they all got to the kitchen at the same time. Lilly took a deep breath. "Smells good Mom. What'd you make?"

"Fettuccini and chicken with some mash potatoes." Her mom replied as she set out the food and plates.

"Who's coming over?" Landon asked as he pointed to the extra plate their mom had set out. Their mom shrugged.

"Oh just some guy from work..." Lilly and Landon stared at her. Nick was too busy squishing the mash potatoes between his fingers.

"Are you sure about this guy? Have you checked him out? I mean, after...dad...and everything..." Lilly trailed off. She hated talking about her dad. Her mom gave her a look.

"Yes I've checked this guy! And I invited him over tonight so _you_ guys could approve of him."

"Ok, if you say so Mom." Landon said trying to get off the subject. "Lils, can you pass me the potatoes before Nick ruins them all?"

"Nick!" Their mom grabbed Nick and went to go clean his hands, which had mash potatoes all over them. "No body start eating until Erik gets here!" Their mom called from the sink. Landon glared at her back as he put his fork down. They waited about 2 minutes before the doorbell rang. Mrs. Truscott went to answer it. Lilly didn't know why her mom kept her dad's last name after what happened. Anyways, that's off topic.

Mrs. Truscott came back into the kitchen with a tall man behind her. He was tan and had dark brown hair. His eyes were a vivid green and seemed to have a playful sparkle to them. Lilly liked him almost immediately. Landon barely gave him a glance.

"Ok Kids, this is Erik." Their mom said. Erik smiled at them and gave a sort of wave.

"Hi." He had a cheerful voice.

"'Sup? I'm Landon"

"I'm Lilly." Everyone waited for Nick to say hi. They all turned to look at him. He was drawing patterns on the table with his finger. When he noticed everyone staring at him he looked up.

"I be Nick! Can we eat now Mommy?" Everyone laughed. Little kids had the natural ability to lighten up any situation. They all started eating dinner, asking questions and being asked. There was a lot of jokes and laughs. By the end of the night Lilly thought Erik was a pretty cool guy. She thought he was just right for her mom. Even Landon had to admit that Erik was a funny laid-back dude.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner. It was nice to meet you kids." Erik said as he got up.

"You're leaving already?" Lilly asked. Erik nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately. Maybe I can come back sometime soon?"

"Fine by me." Lilly and Landon said at the same time. They gave each other a weird look.

"Yeah! Come back fast Erik! Like racecar! Vroom Vroom!" Nick said excitedly.

"Will do Nicky!" Nick smiled. They all said bye and Mrs. Truscott escorted Erik to the door. She walked back to the kitchen.

"So? What did you guys think?" She asked.

"He's cool Mom. I say yes." Lilly said.

"Yeah, me too Mom. He's an alright dude." Landon agreed. They looked at Nicky. He nodded and gave a thumbs up and a smile.

"Great! Now that that's out of the way...who's turn is it to do the dishes?" Their mom asked. Lilly and Landon pointed to each other.

"I washed them yesterday Landon! It's your turn!"

"What?! No way!"

"Stop before this turns into a fight. Landon, Lilly's right. She did wash them yesterday so now it's your turn." Landon grumbled and gathered all the dishes. Lilly helped him to clear the table then she went upstairs. She got her iPod and stared listening to music. Then she remembered that she had homework so she got started. By the time she finished it was 8:30. She turned off her iPod and decided to kill some time by playing PS2. She put in Need For Speed: Most Wanted and got started. She played until her mom came into her room and told her to go to sleep.

"But Mom It's only..." She didn't really know the time.

"10 o' clock? Get to sleep now." Lilly groaned and turned off the PS2. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. She went back to her room and got out her blanket from the closet. She set her alarm before laying down to go to sleep.

A/N: Another chapter for you and it's a long one too. Make sure you review and maybe I'll tell you what happened to Lilly's dad later. Sorry about the mistakes last chapter but I wrote that pretty late at night and was too tired to check it.


	3. Dating, Coming Out, And Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I warned you guys enough in the first and second chapter so I'm not warning you again this time.

Best Friends?

Lilly woke up the next morning determined to find out what the hell was going on with Miley. She knew Miley was always there way before Oliver so she left for school early so she could talk to Miley without Oliver around. When she got there she looked around. She didn't see Miley so she went inside to check by their lockers. Yup, there was Miley. Lilly walked up and leaned on her locker, which was next to Miley's. Miley looked surprised to see her.

"Lilly? What are you doing here so early?"

"Miley, you seriously need to explain what you've been doing." Lilly replied. She didn't want to beat around the bush.

"About the kisses?" Lilly nodded. Miley shrugged. "Just wanted to have some fun with you I guess." Lilly looked confused. "What?" Miley asked.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, I like you Lilly and it's obvious that you like me but you were too scared to make the first move so I did...and then I just wanted to mess around with you a little." Miley replied with a slight smile.

"Wait, what do you mean it was 'obvious' that I liked you back? Like noticeable just to you or other people can see it too?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Well the first kiss was just to see how you reacted. After that I could tell that you liked me. I wasn't so sure before that though." Lilly nodded. That was answer enough for her.

"So where do we go with this?"

"Well." Miley started, "dating?" She was suddenly shy, a total 180 on how she had been yesterday. Lilly thought about it. Of course she wanted to date Miley! Lilly nodded.

"Definitely! How could I pass up the chance to go out with the lady of my dreams?" Miley bit her lip and smiled. Then she had a sudden thought.

"Do you want to be out in the open or keep it on the DL?" Lilly thought again. She didn't know. She hadn't told anyone about liking Miley except for Landon and she wasn't sure how her mom would react. She only really cared if her mom and Oliver accepted her. She shrugged.

"I think that's up to you Miley. I know my mom won't be a sudden crazy homophobe and I know Oliver won't really care. So I'm good about telling' people." Miley bit her lip again.

"I don't know Lilly. I couldn't be able to stand it if my dad and Jackson didn't accept me. What would I do?"

"Miley, I don't think your dad and Jackson are that closed minded. I can never imagine them hating you for something you can't help. You'd have to tell them eventually, why not tell them sooner?" Miley nodded.

"You're right Lilly. I think we should tell everyone important first _before_ we go out into the open at school."

"K, Miles." Lilly sighed happily and smiled. "This is totally great! I've finally got the one thing I've wanted for a long time." Miley looked at her. "You!" Miley smiled back at Lilly and gave her a hug. Hey, best friends can hug each other.

"Come on, Oliver will be here in a bit." Miley said and they walked outside. Oliver came up running and panting. "What's the matter with you boy?" Miley asked.

"Woke...up...late. In a...rush." Lilly looked at him weird.

"Oliver, we still have about 15 minutes before the bell rings." Oliver stared at her.

"W-what?" He was still breathing hard.

"Yeah, looked at my watch." He checked the time. He slapped his forehead.

"Aw man! You mean I was in a rush for nothing?" Lilly and Miley nodded. "Well let's go inside, I guess." He grumbled.

"One more thing Oliver," Miley said. Oliver turned to look at her, "Your hair is sticking up in the back and you're missing a sock." Oliver looked down and slapped his forehead again. They went inside and helped Oliver fix his hair. Then Oliver went to the boy's locker room so he could use one of his emergency socks. He always kept a spare incase his feet got super wet or muddy. While he was gone Lilly turned to Miley.

"When should we tell him?" Miley shrugged.

"I would say when he comes back but by that time it'll already be time for 1st period," Miley said, "How about at lunch?" Lilly agreed. That gave Oliver a full 45 minutes to take in what they were going to tell him. Oliver came back. He was just about to say something when the bell rang. He glared at nothing in particular and they headed towards their first class. The first four periods seemed to go by extremely fast for Miley and Lilly, more so Miley than Lilly. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

"You guys want to eat inside or outside?" Oliver asked as they came out of science. Lilly shrugged.

"Let's go outside." Miley said. So they walked to the tables and benches outside. They spent the first couple of minutes talking and waiting for the lines to get shorter. When they got in line Miley pulled Lilly to the side. "We should tell him now, while we still have a lot of time left." Lilly looked away briefly then looked at Miley again and nodded.

"Let's wait until we get our lunch, at least?" Miley agreed and they got back into the lunch line. When they had all gotten their food they sat down at their usual table and started eating. They were about half-way done when Lilly gave Miley a questioning look. Miley nodded slightly and looked at Oliver.

"Oliver?" He looked up with a bunch of nachos stuffed in his mouth. Miley cleared her throat before continuing. "Lilly and I have something to tell you." He gave her questioning look and nodded his head once, signaling for her to continue.

"Well...um...you see..."

"We sort of...well..."Lilly tried to help Miley out. Oliver finished the huge amount of nachos in his mouth.

"Just tell me already."

"Well, Oliver, Miley and I like each other." He gave a look that said 'Duh!'

"Of course you like each other! If you didn't I doubt you'd be best friends." Miley and Lilly exchanged looks. This boy was such a freakin' doughnut! Miley shook her head.

"No, Oliver. We mean we _like_ each other. As in a relationship, you know, kissing and stuff." She said putting emphasis on the word like. Oliver choked on his PowerAde which he had been drinking as she said that.

"W-what? cough cough Since when? cough cough"

"Are you ok Oliver?" Lilly asked. Oliver coughed some more and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. PowerAde just went down the wrong tube. cough So, you and Miley." He said looking back and forth between the two. Both girls nodded. "Well, that's cool. When did this happen?" They both sighed in relief. Oliver was ok with it! Now they just needed to tell their families.

"Officially? This morning but it sort of started on Monday after the beach." Oliver nodded.

"Am I the first to know?" Miley nodded. Oliver ate another nacho. "When are you two gonna tell you're family?" They looked at each other then back at Oliver and shrugged.

"Well, it better be soon before they catch you. Better to tell then to be caught."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Lilly asked him. He smirked and looked away.

"I ain't sayin' nothin' Lizzo." He said in his "cool" voice. Lilly groaned. She hated when he called her that. "Ok, I got two more questions."

"Shoot." Miley said.

"Ok A) Are you two going to be open about it in public? and B) Are you two...like...um..." He trailed off and blushed. Miley gave him a look but Lilly knew where he was going with this.

"Are you asking about our sexuality?" Oliver blushed even more and looked down. Now it was Lilly's turn to smirk. She looked at Miley and noticed she was blushing too. "Well, answering for myself, I think I am bisexual but I'm not sure. I'll tell you as soon as I find out, ok Ollie?" Oliver did a small cough and nodded slightly. "What about you Miley?" Lilly asked. Miley shrugged.

"I think I'm...well...you know, not straight, not bi." Lilly's face fell a little. Miley couldn't say it. If she couldn't _say_ it then this relationship would be hard. What the hell happened to the Miley from yesterday?

"Miley?" Miley bit her lip. "Miley? Just say it. If you can't handle it from yourself how are you going to handle it from other people? Come on, Miley. You're acting so different from yesterday." Miley laughed when Lilly said that last part. Lilly reached for Miley's hand and laced their fingers together under the table. Miley drew courage and sighed.

"I'm a...lesbian." It was hard to admit but after she said it she was surprised at how good she felt to come out into the open. Lilly smiled. It's always harder to tell yourself what you are. Telling other people was easy after you accepted yourself. Just then the bell rang and they had to go back to class. They went to history. The bell seemed to ring so quickly it was like they barely had 5 minutes in there. They headed to P.E. and dressed out. When they came back in everyone was relaxed. They didn't do anything because there was a sports thingy going on in the gym and only the athletes, parents, coaches, and principal were allowed in there. Everybody changed quickly and just chilled with their friends until the bell rang. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked home as usual. While they were walking home Lilly and Miley held hands. Oliver noticed but didn't care. Since Oliver's house was closer to the school he was the first to leave the group.

"Bye Ollie!"

"Bye Ollie-Olliekins!"

"Bye Lilly and don't ever call me that again Miley! Bye!" He yelled back from his door. Miley laughed. Lilly shook her head.

"I should've never told you about that. He used to love it in preschool when his mom said it." Lilly laughed. They continued walking home, hand in hand. Lilly stopped Miley right before they turned the corner to Lilly's house. Miley looked at her questioning.

"Miley, I think I should tell my mom about this right now. Today, before I lose my courage. Even though I don't think my mom will hate me it's still scary to tell her. Will you come in with me?" Miley nodded.

"Of course, Lilly." They started walking again. They were right in front of Lilly's door before she stopped again. She shook her head and looked down.

"I can't do it Miley. Not today at least." She looked up with pleading eyes. "Can we wait before we tell other people?" Miley put on a small smile.

"Yes Lilly. We can wait as long as we have to. I don't want to push you into telling before you're ready. When we tell our families we'll both do it, together." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Miley." She looked at her house to check if anyone was looking then gave Miley a quick kiss. "Bye Miles. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lils." They both turned around, Miley walked toward her house and Lilly walked toward her's. She closed the door and locked it. She dropped her bag upstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." She said as she looked through the fridge for something to drink. She pulled out a coke and turned around. She was shocked at how sad and terrified her mom looked. She swallowed. "Mom? What's wrong?" Her mom looked up from a letter she was reading.

"Lilly, your dad is coming to visit next week for the entire weekend." She said gravely. Lilly dropped her coke. Her eyes widened. She stared at her mother in disbelief.

"No...NO! Mom he can't come, he can't! I don't want him to. If he comes then I'll...I'll...I'll stay at Miley's! Please mom no. Does, does he have to?" She was breathing heavily. Her mom shook her head sadly. Lilly knew that meant he had to come. "No." Lilly ran to her room and threw herself on the bed. Next weekend was going to be hell. Complete and utter hell.

A/N: Why does Lilly hate her dad so much? Well if you review it could encourage me to write another chapter and you could find out. If might also help me write more Liley moments. Psychology, Lol.


	4. Secrets and Getting Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Enjoy this next chapter.**

Best Friends?

Lilly went on the next week pretending like nothing was wrong. If anything she seemed even more happy than usual but as the week leading up to her father's visit progressed she seemed to get more distant. She had trouble concentrating and it was getting really noticable that something was bothering her. Lilly and Miley were currently in Lilly's room watching T.V., more Miley was watching T.V. and Lilly had a blank stare.

"Lilly? Lilly! Lilly, are you listening," Miley said after Lilly was staring at the same wall for almost 5 mintues. Lilly shook her head and looked at Miley.

"Wha? Sorry Miley, I wasn't paying attention," Miley gave her a look and sighed.

"Lilly, are you ok? You been like this since Monday, it's Wednesday," Lilly groaned/whimpered, three days 'til the devil arrived. "What're you talking about Lilly," Miley said, giving her a weird look. Lilly looked at Miley and realized that she had said that outloud. She sighed and looked down.

"My Dad's coming to visit this weekend," Lilly said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper but Miley heard her.

"And is that a bad thing?" Miley asked. At first Lilly looked at her incrediously, but then remembered that Miley didn't know. Nobody outside her family knew. Lilly shook her head.

"It's the worst thing ever," She said darkly. Miley gave her a questioning look. Lilly swallowed hard. She knew she had to tell Miley.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I trust you more than anyone. I'm trusting you now to never tell anyone what I'm going to tell you next, ok?" Miley nodded, wondering what Lilly had to tell her. Lilly hesitated for a moment before continueing. "All I ever told you about my Dad is that my Mom divorced him and he 'went away'. The truth is, he's been in jail," Lilly stopped and swallowed again and shut her eyes,"for beating me." Miley gasped. Lilly knew she wanted to say something but now that she started she had to finish it. "It started when I was five. My Dad had been gone for most of the day and my Mom was asleep in her room. I had fallen asleep in the living room so I was the first to know that my Dad had come home. My Dad came stumbling in drunk. He saw me and asked why I was there. He didn't even give me a chance to answer. He just started yelling about how something at work didn't go the way he wanted it to. He said it was _my_ fault. He said that I brought him bad luck and how he wished I was never born," Lilly paused. She was blinking a lot, trying to keep tears from falling.

"You'll never know how hard it is to be five and know that your Dad hates you and wishes you were dead. It was horrible. I think he was just about to hit me when my Mom walked in. She asked what was going on and he said he was about to cary me to my room cause I had fallen asleep there. My Mom knew I was awake but she didn't press the matter. Nothing happened for a week but then my Mom had to work late so she left me alone with him, Landon was at a friend's house. My Dad spent the night getting drunk and getting mad. I went to sleep early 'cause I was scared," It started getting harder to talk as she remembered so many things she had tried to forget.

"I was almost asleep when he came into my room. He didn't even say anything, just started hitting me everywhere. I was screaming and crying so much but he didn't stop. It seemed to go on forever, I don't remember how long but eventually he stopped and told me not to tell anyone or else it'd be worse. All I could do was whimper as he drunkingly walked out," Tears were sliding dow her face. Miley felt hate for anyone who could make this strong beautiful girl cry. "It went on for about five years. My Mom finally found out and everything seemed to explode, he got angry and a huge shouting match started between them. I got scared and ran to my room. I hid in the closet and tried to block it out. I heard police sirens and my Dad yelling more. Then it got quiet. I cautiously went out and my Mom ran over to me and hugged me. She said she wa sorry for not knowing sooner and telling me that everything was going to be ok. Landon came over and hugged me too. He looked very mad," Lilly said.

"I haven't seen my Dad since then and now," Her voice cracked a bit, "I have to see him this weekend." She looked at Miley. "I don't want to be around him for three days. He comes Friday afternoon. I wish I could just be gone the entire time." Miley wiped Lilly's tears away with her thumb.

"Don't worry Lilly, if anything happens you know the Landon, your Mom, and I will be here for you. Just try not to be around him alone." Lilly nodded. She looked so sad, it hurt Miley. She just wanted to kiss all the pain away from Lilly. She leaned in and gave Lilly a small kiss which Lilly deepened. Lilly just felt so safe when she was with Miley. The kiss continued and pretty soon Miley was laying down on the bed with Lilly on top of her. Lilly slipped her tounge in Miley's mouth. Miley had her hands on the small of Lilly's back. They were completely making out when Landon came in.

"Hey, Lilly, do you kn...WHOA!" He said as he saw the two girls on the bed. Lilly jumped off Miley and Miley quickly sat up. Landon blushed a deep red. "Nevermind, I'll just ask Mom if she's seen the scissors..." He said as he walked out and closed the door.

Lilly giggled nervously and looked away. "Well _that_ was embarrassing." Miley nodded. They looked at each other and busted out laughing. Meanwhile Landon was in his room trying to get the image of Lilly and Miley out of his head. Not that it grossed him out or anything, he just preferred _not_ to walk in on an intimate moment. He shook his head and continued working on his history project. _Damn scissors, _He thought.

Miley and Lilly tried to forget it and spent the rest of the time until dinner playing PS2 and listening to music. "Are you going to spend the night?" Lilly asked as she and Miley went downstairs for dinner. Miley shrugged.

"I'll have to ask my Dad."

"Well, call him and ask." Miley rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone. It rang...and rang... and rang...and picked up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dad, can I stay the night at Lilly's house?"_

_"I don't know Miles.It's a school night...but I guess if it's ok with Lilly's Mom then you can stay."_

_"Thanks Daddy! I'll ask right now, hold on."_ Miley went to ask Mrs. Truscott if she could stay. She said yes.

_"Hello? Miley, you still there?"_

_"Yes, Daddy. Lilly's Mom said it's cool if I stay."_

_"Ok, do you want me to drop your stuff off?"_

_"Just come pick me up and I'll get everything."_

_"Ok, I'll be there in a bit. Bye."_

_"Bye."_ They hung up and Miley waited for her Dad. Pretty soon the doorbell rang and Lilly answered it. Miley went with her Dad to get everything she needed.

"Be right back," She said as she walked out the door. The drove in silence until her Dad spoke.

"So, how long has this been going on?" He asked. Miley looked at him with surprise.

"How long has what been going on?" She asked. He looked at her brifely before turning back to the road.

"You know what. I'm talking about you liking Lilly, I can tell by the way you look at her," Miley blushed and she was suddenly glad it was dark out.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Dad," She looked out the window. "Lilly's my best friend." Her Dad rolled his eyes and continued driving.

"Ok, Miles, but when you feel like talking I'm right here." Miley bit her lip and kept looking out the window. When the got to the house she ran upstairs and got her stuff, toothbrush, clothes for tomorrow, backpack, homeowrk, and pretty much anything else nessessary. She went downstairs.

"Ready?" Her Dad asked. She nodded and they left back towards Lilly's house. "Have fun!" Her Dad called as she got out of the car. She waved back at him and rang the doorbell. The door opened, she walked in, and her Dad left.

"Got everything?" Lilly asked after she locked the door. Miley nodded. "Cool, just put it all in my room and come down 'cause dinner's ready." Miley ran upstairs, dropped her stuff off and came back down. She walked to the ktitchen and saw plate for her. She sat down.

"Thanks," She said to Lilly's Mom before she ate. Mrs. Truscott nodded her head towards Miley and continued eating. Miley and Landon exchanged a glance and Miley started giggling while Landon turned a faint pink. Miley looked at Lilly and bit her lip to stop more giggles. Lilly stuffed food in her mouth to stop _her_ giggles. Mrs. Truscott looked at all three kids like they were crazy. Nick drank his juice...then spilled it. When everyone was done Lilly collected the plates.

"Is it my day to wash?" She asked as she put the plates in the sink. Landon nodded.

"Yep 'cause yesterday I had to wash all those pots. My fingers are still sore from that." Lilly rolled her eyes and turned on the water.

"I'll help," Miley said as she walked up to the sink. Lilly thanked her and started on the dishes.

"Riiiight...I'm outta here," Landon said as he left. Lilly and Miley started laughing again. They finished the dishes and went upstairs to use the computer. Lilly's Mom came in.

"Lilly, the hospital just called. One of the other nurses couldn't make it so I have to cover for their shift. I'm leaving Landon in charge. Make sure you kids go to bed early because you have school tomorrow. And please make sure Nick doesn't do anything bad." Lilly nodded. "I won't be back until very late but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to take you guys to school, alright?" Again Lilly nodded. "Ok then, bye." She said as she walked out the door.

"Love you Mom."

"Love you Lilly. Make sure someone locks the door."

"Ok." After a mintue they heard the door close and Landon lock it. The girls turned back to the computer and surfed around. They got bored so they typed random stuff into the google search engine.

"Hey, click that website, the one that says fanfiction." Miley said. Lilly clicked it and the website opened up. "Go to TV Shows." They clicked it and looked at what catorgies that were there.

"Oh my God, Miley, look." Lilly said as she pointed to one labled Hannah Montana. The girls exchanged looks. They were just about to click it when the computer turned off. "What the...?" Lilly looked behind the computer and saw Nick holding the plug.

"Nick! What did you do?" Nick shrugged his shoulders and put the plug back in. Lilly looked at the time. "Come on Nick, It's time for you to go to sleep." Nick scowled but got up anyway. Lilly helped him get ready then put him in his room with the night light on.

"Night Lilly," He said sleepily.

"Night Nicky," She responded as she closed the door. She went back to the computer but saw Miley had turned it off. "Why'd you turn it off? I wanted to see what was on that website." Miley shrugged.

"Nothing but fan stuff," She said looking away. She yawned. "It's getting late for us too. Let's go to sleep." She got up and went to get her toothbrush. She was thinking about the website, apparantly _everybody_ knew about her, Lilly, Jackson, Oliver, and Hannah. How? Well, if nothing has happened yet then she should just forget about it.(lol)

She changed into her sleep clothes which was just a loose with tee with some lavender pajama pants. Lilly was still in the brathroom brushing her teeth and stuff. Miley frowned, she didn't want to sleep on the floor with her sleeping bag. She just stood there looking at the bed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to face Lilly.

"I don't wanna sleep on the floor," She said bluntly. Lilly smiled.

"Then don't. There's room on my bed." Miley smiled too.

"That'd be nice." So they turned off the lights and went to bed. They layed down faceing each other.

"Night Miley."

"Night Lilly." They shared a good night kiss and fell sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N:** I don't like the ending of this chapter but whatever. I tried re-writing but it didn't work. Also, if you try to contact me I think it'd better if you went to my page and e-mailed me directly because for some reason isn't sending me my reviews or alerts. I get nothing from so if you try to PM me it won't work.


	5. Taking It One Step Further

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Big thanks to Ross Wyatt 3rd for rewriting this! Warning: There's a sex scene at the end.**

Best Friends

The rest of the week went all too fast for Lilly. Before she knew it, it was Friday and her Dad was coming home that afternoon. Lilly walked home with Miley. Miley could sense Lilly's agitation. She just wished she could comfort Lilly more. She reluctantly left Lilly as they reached her house. If it was up to her she would spent the night at Lilly's just so she could feel better about it all. Lilly walked slowly home on purpose, delay as much as possible was her motto for today.Eventually, though, she reached her house and dropped her stuff in her room. Landon soon came into her room.

"Come on Lils, we have to go pick up Dad," He said looking at anything but her. She sighed and got up. Landon put a hand on her shoulder as they walked downstairs. Everyone got in the car and they drove off in silence. Lilly took out her iPod and put it in shuffle. She turned up the music until it was all she could hear. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. She opened her eyes when she felt the car stop. There was a bunch of small houses and buildings everywhere. She got Nick out of his carseat and then got out with everyone else. They waited by the car. Lilly looked away for a moment and when she looked back her Dad was suddenly right there saying hi to her Mom. She blinked. Her Dad moved on to Landon.

"Landon! How have you been? Man, you've really grown, you're so tall," He said.

"Um...thanks, Dad", was his response. He didn't really feel like talking to his Dad right now; if you could call him that. Then, Lilly's Dad looked down by Landon's leg and saw Nicky. Then he looked at his ex-wife.

"Is this him?" He asked in a soft voice. She nodded. He turned to Nick. "Hey Nick. Do you know I'm your Daddy?" Nick peeked out enough so that you could barely see one eye. He shook his head slightly. "It's ok, I know it must be weird talking to a Dad you never knew." Nick nodded a bit. Then he turned to Lilly. In the moment they made eye-to-eye contact a mountain of locked away memories seemed to surge forward and replay themselves in Lilly's head. She was determined not to show that she was still scared of her Father.

"Hey Lilly!", he said with joy. Lilly barely looked at him.

"H...hey Dad", she replied.

"You've grown alot sence the last time I saw you...", he said looking at her breast. No one else noticed this except for Lilly and Nicky who was busy picking his nose so he didn't really bother to say anything.

"What are you looking at?", she asked. His face quickly turned away from her breast to her head before her mom or Landon saw.

"What do you mean? I was only looking at your face...anyway shouldn't we be going now?", he asked as he turned his head towards Lilly's Mom.

"Yes, I think it's time that we did", and with that they got in the car. This time, Lilly was in the back left seat while Landon was in the back right seat. Nicky was sitting between them while their Mom drived and Lilly's father was riding shot-gun. Then they finally got to their home.

"This place hasn't changed alot sence the last time I was here...", Lilly's Dad said. They all got out of the car and entered their home.

"The guest room is right down the hall by the bathroom", Lilly's Mom said. He nodded his head and headed towards the guest room. Then, Lilly's cell phone started to ring. It was Miley.

"Hey Lilly want to come meet me by the beach?", she asked. Lilly thanks god for this; she didn't want to spend a moment with her father.

"I don't know, my Dad just got here. But I'll ask my Mom. If she says yes I'll meet you there; if no then I'll call you and tell you I won't be coming". Then she hung up.

"Who was that honey?", Lilly's Mom asked.

"Oh it was Miley...she asked me to meet her down by the beach. Can I go?", she asked.

"Lilly I don't think you should go to the beach right now...your father is here and everything...", she said back. Then Lilly's face started to look sad so she went ahead and told her to go.

"Thanks Mom!", he said as she ran up and hugged her. She walked over to the door and right when she opened it, her father walked in the room.

"Where are you going?", he asked. "Don't you want to spend time with your old man?", he asked while grabbing her right arm.

"I'm going to the beach to meet my friend Miley...", she said as he pulled her arm out of his hand and ran out the door. She got her skateboard and skated down the beach not looking back. After a few minutes of skating she reached the beach. Then she saw Miley already in her red bikini.

"Hey Lilly, what did you do, run?" Lilly smiled and shook her head. She quickly regained her breath.

"Come on, let's find a spot to put our stuff," Lilly said.

"I already got one," Miley said. She motioned for Lilly to follow her to the spot. Lilly smiled. It was perfect for tanning and that's what she really wanted to do right now.

"This is perfect!" She squealed as she put her towel out to lay on,"Now, I can get a good tan before school gets back in. The perfect summer tan, in spring!" She went on ranting about that for a while. Once she had everything set up she sat on the towel. "Time to tan." She said in a weird voice. Lilly slowly lifted off her shirt to reveal her bikini top under. She was fully aware of Miley watching her. Miley couldn't see it because of Lilly's sunglasses but Lilly was watching her out of the corner of her eye. Lilly stood up and unbuttoned the denim shorts she had over her bikini bottom. (A/N: Lol, Spongebob) She slid them off her slender frame and dropped them next to her shirt. "There, now that's better," She said as she layed down on the towel.

Miley's eyes ran all over Lilly's body. _'Man she's so sexy' _she thought. She looked all the way down her chest to her legs, and then stared at her sexy blonde hair. Without her realizing it, Lilly could see her staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Lilly giggled and smiled real big.

"I'm sorry Lilly, but you're so sexy!" Miley said as she placed her lips in Lilly's. Soon she was on top of her making out with a bunch of people staring.

"Miley, this isn't the place, we should..." She was cut off by another kiss from Miley.

"People will just have to deal," Was Miley's reply as she leaned down again for another kiss.

"Miley, as much as I'm enjoying this, we have to stop," Lilly said sadly. Miley sighed.

"Fine," She got off of Lilly,"but you owe me." Lilly smirked.

"You can count on that," She said.

"Oh, I am," Miley shot back. Both girls laughed. Miley looked around and glared at the few people that were still looking at them. She didn't say anything though and smiled inwardly as the people looked away bashfully at being caught stareing. The girls ignored them and resumed their previously abandoned tanning. Afer a while Lilly began to get uncomfortable.

"Miley, can we go swimming now?", she asked, sounding like a little child asking his mother if he can play in the water.

"Alright, but you have to race me," She said as she stood up and ran off towards the water.

"That's not fair!" Lilly yelled as she took off after her girlfriend. She caught up to Miley quickly and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Ah! Lilly, let me go! Lilly!" Miley cried out. Lilly let her go and Miley promptly ran away again. Lilly smiled and gave chase again. They were really close to the water now. Lilly put on an extra burst of speed and tackled Miley into the water. "LILLY!" Miley yelled as she fell in the shallows. She stood up and saw Lilly already far away in the water. Miley shook her head and went after her.

After a few hours of playing in the water, they decided it was time to go home. The two girs came out of the water giggling. "Wow, it got late," Miley said,"Come on, let's get changed." They headed to the bathrooms. Lilly quickly changed into some jeans and a red t-shirt and was the first to come out. She heard a loud thud from the bathroom Miley was in.

"Miley, are you ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, just tripped," Was Miley's muffled reply. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'll be waiting at Rico's," Lilly called through the door. She walked to the surf shop and sat down on one of the chairs. Jackson was still working and was currently handing a tall surfer dude some nachos. He got the money and put it in the cash register. He turned to Lilly.

"Sup Truscott? You want anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm just waiting for Miley to get out of the bathroom," She said.

"Oh I get it...", he said as he winked at her.

"What do you mean by that...", Lilly asked getting a little nervous. 'Does he know about me and Miley?', she thought. Then Miley came from the changing room.

"Okay I'm done", she said wearing a long white T-shirt and sexy shirts.

"Wow Miley, you look like you're dressed for...", Jackson started but stopped when Miley punched him on the arm.

"Come on Lilly, lets go back to my place". As they got to Miley's house, Lilly asked

"What was with that back there?"

"Oh nothing; Jackson was just wanting to be a dork like always." Then they headed up to her room. Suprisingly her Dad wasn't home. Since there was nothing interesting to do in the Living room they headed towards Miley's room.

"Hey Miles, can I crash at your place for tonight?", she asked, remembering what was waiting for her at her house. Miley couldn't say no, not like she ever would anyway.

"Of course!" Lilly smiled. She called her mom to see if it was ok with her and, of course, it was. They had just got inside her house when Jackson called Miley on her cell phone.

"Dad's not home right now so you'll need a key," he said.

"Jackson it's alright I'm already here...and also the door was unlocked. Why would Dad leave the door unlocked?"

"I don't know...just be careful", he said as he hung up.

"Gee doesn't he ever say 'Bye'?", Lilly asked. Miley giggled and sat down on her bed. Lilly joined her. Then, they noticed they still had their wet clothes in their beach bags.

"I'll take these down to the laundry room, wait here", Miley said as he took both of her and Lilly's bags and headed to the laundry room. After a few seconds she got back.

"So what do you want to do now?", Lilly asked Miley.

"Well, you do still owe me for the beach...".

**-sex scene-**

"That I do", Lilly said as she stood up and kissed Miley. Then she pushed her to her wall and started to kiss down her neck and lick her lips. Miley kissed back and licked Lilly's tounge. Then they turned around and they fell on her bed with Lilly ontop of Miley. She started to kiss Miley again and inserted her toung in her mouth, while bringing her hand down to Miley's private area to feel her wetness.

"You're wet...", Lilly moaned in-between kisses. Lilly then broke the kiss and removed her shirt. Miley did the same. Now they were only in their shorts and bras, with Miley laying on her back and Lilly sitting on her waist. Lilly then bent over to lick the parts of Miley's breats that weren't covered up by the bra, until she just removed it. Now Lilly could see Miley's perfect round breast.

"Like what you see?", she said as she placed Lilly's hands on her boobs.

"They're so big and round...", she moaned as she brought her head to the right breast and licked the nipple. Then she placed one of her hands on her left breast, while the other was in Miley's mouth.

"Ohh...keep going Lilly don't stop...", she moaned as she licked on her fingers. Lilly then stopped her work on Miley's chest and took her hand out of her mouth to take off her own shirt. Then Miley put her arms around Lilly's stomach and un-hooked her bra. "Wow, your tits are even bigger then mine!", Miley joked. Lilly giggled and bent down to Miley and inserted her tounge in her mouth; their breasts touching and moving agaisnt eachother. They both moaned and Lilly scooted down to Miley's pussy and removed her shorts; revealing no underwear.

"You don't wear panties?", Lilly asked. Miley shook her head.

"Not for today I don't", she said as she winked. Lilly then smiled and moved her head down towards Miley's dripping wet clit and gave it one swift lick. When Miley felt it she bucked her hips, feeling how good it felt. Lilly noticed this and she kept licking up and down her wet pussy, making her moan louder and louder. Lilly stopped licking on Miley's snatch just long enough to get off the bed, get on her knees on the floor and bring Miley down to her head. Once again, Lilly put her face inside Miley's crotch, only this time sucking up all of her juices instead of licking.

"Oh god...Lilly rub my breast...", Miley moaned softly. Lilly then moved both of her hands up on Miley's chest and fondled with her boobs, while sucking and licking up her sweet juice. Eventually, Miley came inside Lilly's mouth. There was so much that it ran down her chin and on her boobs. When Miley caught her breath, she said "Let me get that for you". Lilly then moved up on the bed so Miley could lick her own cum off of Lilly's breast. "Next time it'll be me pleasuring you". Lilly laughed and fell asleep ontop of her girlfriend. That night was warm and sweet, however they forgot to do one little thing...unlock her door.

**A/N: **Ok, there's the complete version of Chapter 5 courtesy of Ross Wyatt 3rd. All credit goes to him so don't thank me or hate me, thank Ross. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Nightmares Come To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Warning: There's another sex scene but I swear it's the last! Honest!

Best Friends

Robbie was up and making pancakes downstars. As soon as he had a few done he yelled upstairs so the girls would know there was breakfast ready. After ten minutes he started wondering why they weren't down yet. He headed upstairs to check if they were awake. He tried to turn the door knob and was surprised to find that it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Girls? Are you two still asleep?" He asked. Lilly woke up at the sound of his voice.

"Huh?" She called back groggily.

"Lilly? Why do you girls have the door lock and why are you still alseep? Usually you two are awake at 8!"

"Sorry Mr. S, we had a pretty...exciting night," She smirked as she thought about it.

"Is Miley still asleep?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Well wake her up, and after you two are done getting ready come downstairs. There's fresh pancakes!"

"Ok Mr. Stewart." Lilly called. She laid back after she heard his footsteps fade away. She sighed. Might as well wake up Miley. She shook Miley by the shoulders. She mumbled something and turned on her side. Lilly groaned. "Wake up Miles."

"Don't wanna..." She mumbled. Lilly shook her more.

"Come on Love, you have to." Miley sighed.

"Fine, but only because you called me Love." Miley unhappily got up from her bed and opened her closet. She got out some socks, slippers, and some shorts to cover her sexy pink underwear. Lilly watched as she bent down to put on her shorts, her ass right in front of Lilly.

"Nice veiw," She said. Miley giggled and got her clothes on herself. Lilly however had dressed herself up right before they fell asleep and right after they had...done the thingy of which is not speakable. "Hey Miley, you might want to take those off again because I was hoping we could take a shower together after last night...I feel kind of messy," Lilly chuckled. Miley smiled and took off her large white shirt to expose her breasts. She walked over to her door.

"Hey Dad, is it alright if me and Lilly take a shower before breakfast?!" She yelled at her father. Not realizing they planned on taking one together, he yelled back an "Okay".

"Thanks Daddy!" When she turned around, she saw Lilly standing in front of her completely naked with her long blonde hair on her shoulders.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I will ever be," She replied. She slipped out of her slippers and pulled her socks off. Then off went her panties. Now both of the girls were standing in front of each other naked, but then they headed for her shower. Luckily Jackson was at his work early that day and Miley's Dad was still cooking breakfast so they were able to sneak into the bathroom without anyone noticing. Miley turned the hot water on and stepped inside the large shower.

Lilly put her hand into the shower and felt the water. "What are you doing?", Miley asked.

"I'm feeling the temperature, I dont like it when its too cold."

"Ahh, so you like it hot for your body?" Miley said as she cracked up laughing.

"Bite me," She said as she stepped into the shower with Miley.

-SEX SCENE-

"With pleasure," She said as she placed her lips on her blonde girlfriend. Lilly's back was pressed against one of the watery walls of the shower. The water ran down from her back from her butt and down her feet. Miley moved her hands down Lilly's back and grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She moaned loud but before anyone could hear, Miley stuck her tounge in her mouth and moved it around. Lilly then moved her tounge around with Miley's and they we licking each other. Miley then placed her fingers away from Lilly's ass and stuck them into her clit.

"Ooh, please, go deeper..." Lilly moaned, moving her head down to her clit and holding the back of her head. Miley continued to finger fuck her, while her other hand was playing with her boobs. Lilly tried to contain the loud moans she was wanting to let out but because of Robby downstairs, she had to keep them to herself. After awhile of Miley's finger probing, Lilly raised her leg up to Miley's shoulders and Miley licked her toes. Lilly moved her leg across Miley's shoulder and put her pussy deeper into her mouth.

She kept on licking her slit until she finally cummed into her mouth. Some of it ran down her chin and ontop of her nipples, which was washed away from the water.

-End sex scene-

"Lets go now, Dad's cooking breakfast downstairs and I haven't eaten anything today ot partly from yesterday!", Miley said as she stood up to face Lilly. She smiled and kissed her, then both of the girls walked out of the shower, clean themselves up, got dressed and headed down to the living room all in 10 minutes.

"Dad, where's breakfast?" Miley asked as she got downstairs. But then she noticed that her father was gone, and there was a note on the counter.

Miley, I have gone to the store to pick up some eggs for breakfast. Bye the time I get back it might be too late for breakfast though, but Ross needed a way to get me out of the house so you two could do it and me catch you. See you when I get back.

Love, your father.

"Who the fuck is Ross?" Miley asked.

"Beats me," Lilly said as she got on the couch and started channel-surfing. Miley soon joined her. After awhile, they got really bored. "Want to make out?" Lilly asked. Miley had a shocked expression on her face.

"But Lilly, didn't we just have sex in the shower?" She replied.

"I know but there isn't anything good on TV, please," She begged. Miley hated it when she begged like that, because she could never say no.

"Fine," She said as she fell ontop of Lilly and started kissing her and rubbing her sides. Soon, Robbie had just got back from the store.

"Dammit, I can't believe they didn't have any eggs..." He mumbled. When he walked up to the door, he placed the key in, turned it, opened the door and saw Mily ontop of Lilly, kissing her. "MILEY!" he yelled. Both girls shrieked and Miley jumped off of Lilly. "What the heck is going on here?!" Robbie exclaimed in a shocked voice. Both girls blushed and looked down. "Well?" Lilly stood up.

"Umm...I'm just...gonna go...and umm...leave you guys to talk it over," Lilly muttered as she headed towards the door. _Thank God my skateboard is by the door,_ Lilly thought as she grabbed it and walked out the door. "Umm...bye..." and she was off.

"So care to tell me what all that was about?" Robbie asked Miley. Miley giggled nervously out of habit.

"Umm...well...I like Lilly...a lot...as more than best friends..." Miley said in a low voice. Robbie smiled.

"I knew it," He said.

"Huh?"

"Hey, I'm your dad, it's my job to know these things but let me say, I don't exactly like walking in on you two like that," He said. Miley blushed a whole new shade of red.

"Y-yeah...sorry 'bout that..." She said. Robbie blushed a bit too.

"So, uh, how long has this been going on?" Miley thought. How long had it been?

"Umm... a month and a half I think," She answered truthfully. Her dad raised his eyebrows.

"That long and you didn't tell me?" He asked. She nodded.

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it..."

"Well, now you know that I support you and accept you," He said. She smiled and got up to hug him.

"Thanks Daddy," She said. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Just don't make out around me," He said when they pulled apart. She blushed again.

"I can do that," She said. They both stood awkwardly. "Well...I'm gonna go upstairs," She said and darted up the stairs. Robbie watched her go. _Totally wasn't expecting that when I got home..._He thought.

--------------------------

Lilly rode off on her skateboard still feeling very embarrassed and awkward. She shook her head and continued on towards home. Her phone started to vibrate in her back pocket. She stopped and flipped out the phone;it was her mom calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly, are you still at Miley's?" 

"No, I was just on my way back home."

"Oh, well I was just calling to tell you that Nick has a doctor's appointment so we won't be home and Landon's at a friend's house for bit." 

"So you mean no one's home but...but dad?" Lilly said into the phone fearfully.

"Yes, no one's going to be home for a while. I understand if you want to go somewhere else for a while," Her mom said immeadiately.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to the skatepark," Lilly said.

"Ok, don't stay there for too long." 

"Okay Mom, bye."

"Bye Lilly." They hung up and Lilly headed in the opposite direction that she was previously going.

She headed towards her usual spot at the skatepark where her and her friends hung out. She was glad to see James, Stephen, and Evan there. "What's up guys?" She said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Lilly, I wasn't expecting you here today," Evan said. Lilly laughed.

"I wasn't expecting me here either but," She spread her arms, "here I am," She responded. James rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go skate," He said. The others nodded and headed off towards the half-pipe.

---------------------------

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go now," Lilly said. It was now 2:45, she had come at 12:15, she was pretty sure at least Landon would be home.

"Alright then," Stephen said. She said bye to the guys and headed towards the park exit/entrance. She skated home and prayed to God that someone was home besides her dad.

She skated up the driveway and groaned as she saw that Landon's black Accord wasn't there. _Maybe he parked it inside_, She thought hopefully. She stopped and kicked the board into her hand. As she apporached the door she got out her house keys. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She listened but didn't hear any noises. She headed cautiously upstairs.

So far no sign of her dad. Maybe he fell asleep or left somewhere. She went into her room and put her skateboard and helmet in its usual place, by computer. She walked up to her window and looked out. What would she do now until Landon came home? As long as her dad didn't come up she could just stay in her room and play her PS2 or use the computer. Where was her dad any-

"Hello Lilly." She shut her eyes. Crap. She turned around and saw her dad leaning against the door frame. "Where have you been?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At my friend's house, I spent the night there," She responded.

"Really? And did I say you could go?" He asked.

"Why should I have to ask you?" She fired back at him. He stood up straight and spread his arms wide.

"Because I'm your father, that's why." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but you never really took care of me," Lilly responded.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, unless you call beating your child taking care of them." Her dad ran a hand through his hair.

"Really now, Lilly, you must let that go. It wasn't really my fault," He said. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really? Then whose fault was it because I never noticed someone forcing your hand into a fist and making it hit me full force," She spat back at him. He stayed quiet. "Nothing to say now? Or do you simply not remember? Huh, _Dad_, what've you to say?" She spoke the word 'Dad' with contempt and hate.

"Of course I remember, I just don't like to think about it much," He replied.

"Hmm...that's odd you seemed to enjoy it enough when you were actually doing it like some sort of sick fucked up bastard," Lilly said. Her dad looked at her directly in the eye, that little guesture took a lot of effort. It took even more effort to maintain his gaze. Her blue eyes had hardened until they resembled ice, and they were just as cold. Her dad dropped his gaze. Why was it that he was so intimidated by his fifteen year old daughter?

Lilly watched him. While her outside posture was somewhat calm and collected, internally she was praying that Landon or her mom would come home soon. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. Suddenly, he looked up at her. She bit her lip as she saw the look in his eyes, it was a look she knew very well. His hazel eyes had a hlaf-glazed look to them and the pupils were dilated.(sp?) He had a strange half grin but his eyes held no mirth, they held cruel intentions.

"Do you know how much you've grown since the last time I saw you?" He asked, completly off topic. Lilly stared at him in confusion. He started advanceing slowly towards her. "It's been five years...and you're beautiful." Lilly's eyes widened.

"Wh-what're you saying?" She said, hoping he wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking. He was now right in front of her. Damn. He was right between her and the door, her only exit. She slowly started to move to the right. She had to turn until he was no longer in her way.

"I'm saying what's true. You're older, more mature and...grown..." He said while looking her body up and down, his gaze lingering on her beast for longer than neccessary. She grimaced, his stare made her feel dirty.

"Uh...I...um..." She stuttered. What could she say? Finally she went all the way around and her back was to the door. He smirked at her. That's it. She turned and darted towards the door. Unfortunatly, her father had anticipated this and grabbed her by the waist. He threw her bodily onto the bed.

"Now, now Lilly, you can't run out on me now," He said. Lilly scrambled backwards, despretly trying to get away from him. Too bad her bed was up against a wall. She was backed into the wall. Lilly looked at her father fearfully, what was going to happen next. She was painfully aware of excatly what was coming. He climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled towards her. As a reflex, she tried scooting away more but was stopped by the wall. He grabbed her a pulled her away from the wall. She tried to kick him. He grabbed her foot angrily.

"Don't make this harder on yourself," He said threateningly. Paying no attention to what he said, she tried vainly to get away. "Stop moving!" He roared at her. He positioned hisself on her waist so she couldn't get up or move. Still, she thrashed around. He brought his fist down on her jaw. "I said stop dammit!" She cried out in pain. He grabbed her hands by the wrist and pinned them down. He leaned down and tried to kiss her. She moved her head. He growled at her in anger. "I see we have to do this the hard way," He stated darkly.

He pulled back one hand and connected it solidly with the side of Lilly's head. She squeezed her eyes against the pain. He tried a kiss again, and again she moved. Hazel eyes filled with anger looked at blue eyes filled with fear. He started throwing punches everywhere. Lilly cried out in pain. She was getting hit everywhere, head, face, shoulders, arms, everywhere. She was screaming. _Why can't anyone hear me? Why does no one help me?_ She thought between the pain. Her dad connected a powerful right punch to her temple. The blow stunned her to the point where she couldn't move. He smirked.

"That's better." He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. He threw the shirt away, not careing where it landed. Lilly finally got back to her senses and started to struggle again with more energy and despretness than before. Her dad slapped her. "Dammit, can't you just STAY STILL?!" He yelled. She stopped for a moment, the loudness of his yell catching her off guard. He lifted hisself off her waist a little and scooted down a bit. He planned on unbuttoning her pants. Lilly saw her chance. Somehow she managed to ram her knee into his weak point, right between the legs. He let out an "Oof!" and fell to the side.

Lilly pushed him completly off her and tried jump off the bed and get away. Unfortunaly, he recovered quickly. He grabbed her leg and she fell heavily to the floor with a thud, hitting her head in the process. Once again he positioned hisself on her waist. "You fucking piece of shit!" He roared, "You're gonna wish you were dead when I'm done with you!" He yelled. She lifted her left arm and punched him in the jaw. Before her arm even came back down he grabbed it and twisted it.

"STOP! STOP IT!" She yelled as her arm was twisted painfully. A sickening crack was heard and Lilly screamed in pain as her left arm was broken. It was unbearable pain, as if her arm was on fire.

----------------------------

Landon raced home. He felt as if something was terribly wrong. He pressed down on the gas pedal as his home came into view. He jumped out of his car as soon as he was in the driveway, not bothering to take the keys out of the ignition. He ran up to the door and opened it. Why wasn't it locked? He heard a thud upstairs and yelling. _What the hell is going on?!_ He thought frantically. He darted for the stairs. He gasped as a scream was rent through the air. _LILLY!_

He ran faster up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst into Lilly's room and saw her on the floor, without a shirt and their dad on top of her. There were tears coursing down her face and her left arm was bent at an impossible angle. Without thinking, Landon ran over and picked his dad up by the shirt. He threw a right uppercut that caused the other man's head to go backwards.

His dad tried to hit back but Landon ducked the punch. Landon grabbed his dad by the shoulders and rammed his knee into his stomache repeatedly. When he let go his dad fell to the ground, winded. Landon kicked him so he fell over onto his back. Then, he kneeled over him and threw punch after punch at his face. Finally, after countless hits, his dad was knocked unconsious. Landon stood over him. He was breathing heavily.

He turned around as he heard sobbing. Lilly had crawled over to a corner of the room and was crying uncontrollably. He went over to her and kneeled down. "Lilly? Lilly, are you ok?" He asked. She didn't answer. He touched her shoulder. As soon as he did she jerked away and squealed in fright. He sighed. "I need to call the cops and mom and..." She grabbed his wrist as he started to stand up.

"Don't leave me, please," She said. He looked down at her.

"I won't, don't worry," He said. He reached into his back pocket and got out his cell phone. He noticed something on the ground. Lilly's shirt. He went over and picked it up. "Here, put that back on," He said softly. She tried to and cried in pain as her arm was moved. Somehow she managed to get it back with Landon's help.

A/N: Man, Really intense chapter! Really long too. Again thanks to Ross for writing basically the first half. Much love to ya'. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think about this chapter, love it or hate it, I want to hear it! Sorry about any mistakes.


	7. Afterwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. ****AN: This is Ross Wyatt 3rd this time. And guess what? I'm the doctor! All credit goes to Fire-Panther but I'd like some good reviews about me...if you could...bye! **

Best Friends

Lilly sat in a doctor's office with a brand new cast on her arm, which still hurt like all of hell was comtained within it. Inside the room with her was her mom, Nick, and of course, Landon. The doctor, Dr. Wyatt, was telling her how to take care of her arm.

"...so you got that?" He asked to be sure.(A/n: Sorry for lack of details but I've never broken my arm or anything like that) Lilly nodded. "Ok, good, I'll be right back...just wait here," Dr. Wyatt said before leaving. Lilly looked down at the dark red cast.

"This sucks..." She mumbled to herself. She laid back on the bed thingy and closed her eyes for a moment. Almost immeadiately thoughts of today's events rushed back to her. She was simply too tired to push them back, well, to push _all_ of them back. She seriously did _not_ to remember what went on with her...dad. It all came in bits and pieces. Her dad unconsious on the floor of her room. Landon calling the police. Him telling her things were going to be ok.

"Lilly, are you okay honey?" Lilly's Mom asked her. She turned her head over to her mother.

"No, not really...my arm hurts and I can't move it at all...," She mumbled. She tried to keep her tears from falling out of her eyes from the pain she was feeling, but some of them she just couldn't hold back and they rolled down her face. Before her mom could say anything she wiped them off with her sleeve. Just then Dr. Wyatt came in the door and handed some medicine to Lilly's mom.

"Make sure she takes those at least twice a day for two weeks," He said. "You can now go." and with that he left.

"Okay kids, it's time to go," Lilly's mom said. Landon picked up Nicky and Lilly got up from the bed. They exited the hospital and got in the car. Luckily for them, the police arrived right after Landon had knocked his dad of Lilly. They had entered the house and Landon hollered at them to come up to Lilly's room. When they did he told them what his dad had done and he was arrested on the spot. Landon was thinking about this when they had got to their house. He then snapped back to life and opened the car door, he was riding in the back with Nicky in a car seat with Lilly riding shot-gun. He unbuckled and got Nicky out of his seat. Lilly and her mom opened their doors and they all headed in their house.

---------------P.S. This is fire-panther this time----------------

Lilly started to walk up to her room. As soon as she walked in she got chills. Everything had happened in this very room only a few hours ago. Everything was how they had left it. Her bed was still messed up and the covers were thrown everywhere. Lilly shivered. She couldn't handle it and went back downstairs. Her mom saw her coming down.

"I was just about to call you, you need to take those pills Dr. Wyatt gave you," She said. Lilly nodded and followed her mom into the kitchen. Her mom opened the pill bottles while Lilly got a glass of water. She swallowed one pill then the other and drank the left over water. "Make sure you take them again before you go to sleep at night," Her mom told her.

"Ok, I think I'm gonna take a nap on the couch," Lilly said. Her mom nodded. Lilly walked into the living room and sighed. Things were so wrong, very thing was just to much for her right now. She needed to escape from it for a bit. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Less than 5 mintues later the doorbell rang. Lilly sighed and turned around on the couch so that she had her back to anyone who walked into the living room.

She heard hushed voices and her mother asking if the person could come back later. The person, a man, said if he could just see Lilly for a moment. Lilly opened her eyes and looked at the couch cushion. She was guessing that the man was a cop. When the police had shown up Landon had refused that they talk to Lilly. He insisted that she go to the doctor and get her arm checked first and now they were here to ask her questions. Questions she really didn't want to answer. She heard her mom sigh and tell them to wait.

"Lilly? Lilly, honey, are you awake?" Her mom asked as she come into the living room. Lilly rolled over and looked at her mom.

"What?"

"The police are here, dear. Do you want to talk to them?" Lilly sighed and sat up.

"Fine, I guess," She replied. Her mom nodded and left to call the police. It was two men, both about the age of 29 or 30. One was really tall with dark brown hair and the other was about medium height with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello Lillian," The tall one said. Lilly frowned, she hated people calling her Lillian.

"Call me Lilly," She said. He nodded.

"We were wanting to know exactly what your father did to you. We need to know where he hit you, how much of your clothing was ripped off and if your father sexually harrased you", the short one said. Lilly started to show a lop-sided smile. 'This could be easier then I thought'.

"Yes he hit me, on my arm, head and neck. And only my shirt was taken off, and no he didn't get the chance to", she answered. The tall one looked at her while the short one was talking to her mother.

"So he tried to, but he didn't succeed?"

"No, he didn't. Now can I go back up to my room, mom?" Lilly asked. Her mom stopped talking to the shorter cop and turned around to her daughter.

"Yes, go ahead," and with that she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to her bed room.

"Thank you Miss Truscott, we will be on our way now. We can press charges agaisnt your Ex-Husband for Attempted Rape, attempted child molisting and Child Abuse."

"Oh thank you," She said. The cops nodded and they both left. After awhile, there was another knock at the door. "Who could that be?" She said to herself. She walked up to the door, opened it and saw Miley. "Oh hello Miley," She said as she stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi, can I see Lilly?" She asked. Lilly's mom nodded.

"She's upstairs." Miley nodded and headed to Lilly's room. When Miley got there she looked in a saw Lilly attempting to fix her bed. Miley knocked on the side of the door. Lilly turned to see who it was. She smiled when she saw it was Miley.

"Hey," Miley said, "Landon called me, he told me what happened." Lilly frowned a bit.

"Yeah..." Lilly said as she looked down at her cast.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'll be alright..." Lilly mumbled.

"You should've called before you came," Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"I should've. Funny how I can never think of what to do until _after_ something happens..." Miley looked at her girlfriend sadly. She wished she could've done something to prevent it all from happening.

"How's your arm?" Miley asked. Lilly frowned again.

"It hurts like hell," She responded. Miley sighed. Lilly sounded so angry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Miley asked again. Lilly nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, I swear!" Miley winced at the harshness of her voice. Lilly noticed this and sighed. "I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Miley shook her head.

"It's ok," She said. She walked over and gave Lilly a hug. Lilly shut her eyes tight. The physical contact reminded her of her dad. Indeed, her mind twisted everything around until she was convince that it was her dad holding her. Her breathing quickened and she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Miley away from her roughly. Miley looked at her in shock. Lilly was breathing heavily. Miley was looking at her questioningly. She had to make up an excuse.

"Um...you accidentally hurt my arm," She made up.

"Oh, sorry..." Miley said, although she looked like she didn't believe Lilly.

"Um, I'm sorry but...uh, can you go? I'm really tried and I want to get to sleep..." She said.

"Um...yeah sure...see ya'," Miley said and walked out. Lilly said bye and closed her room door. She sighed. If that was going to happened everytime someone tried to touch her then there was going to be serious stress on her relationship with Miley. This wasn't good.

**A/N:** Yay! It's up, although it wouldn't be up this quickly if it hadn't been for Ross pushing me to get this done! Lol. Be sure to thank him in a reveiw! He did way more than just write the first part and the cop part, he helped me get this chapter on! Please excuse any mistakes because I didn't have the time to spell check... :P


	8. Telling Lilly's Mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Best Friends

Lilly sat up on her bed, hugging her knees to chest and looking out of her window. Everything outside was bathed in moonlight. Lilly glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. 2:45 AM. She sighed, if she didn't get any sleep she'd be tired for school the next morning. Still, she couldn't get any sleep if she tried, all she'd get is nightmares. It had been 2 and a half weeks since her dad had tried to...well you know what he tried to do. Once the initial numbing shock had worn off enough, her mother was helping her a lot. Comforting her, helping her do things that she couldn't because of her broken arm, and Lilly was very grateful for that. It was good to know people cared for her when she was not doing her best.

It hadn't taken her mom long to figure out just how bad Lilly was really effected by what her dad did to her so she had suggested that Lilly go see a therapist. At first Lilly didn't want to go but then she realized that it really was helping. At least now she could be touched by someone without jumping away like she'd been shot. It still felt a little bit uncomfortable though. At first the only person Lilly could stand to touch her was her mom, which was good since Lilly sometimes needed her mom's help to get dressed in the morning so she wouldn't be late for school. (It's really hard to do that before the bell rings -.-;)

Of the people close to Lilly, Miley probably got the worst of it. For some reason Lilly couldn't stand to be touched by Miley at all and that was having a big impact on their relationship. Try as Lilly might she just couldn't stand Miley's touch. Miley understood though, she was patient. At least, that's how things went at first. Now it was starting to get better, with the help of therapy. Now Miley could put her arm around Lilly without Lilly getting freaked out. They both knew everything would eventually get better.

Lilly had taken a few days off of school at first but after a while she went back. Everyone had asked what had happened to her arm since the only ones in school to know about what happened to her were Oliver, Miley, and Jackson. Lilly sure didn't feel like telling everyone that her dad had tried to rape her so she made up the excuse that she had been skateboarding in front of her house when Nick got in the way. She had to swerve out of the way, her story continued, to avoid hitting Nick. When she did that she lost her balance and fell awkwardly on her arm, causing it to break.

People seemed to accept this and didn't press the issue. A lot of people had asked to sign her cast, some of which she didn't even know! Now her dark red cast was covered in people's names and messages scrawled in black sharpie. Most of them were along the lines of "Hope your arm gets better soon" or something close to it. Of course having a broken arm sucked a lot but Lilly was glad that at least it was her left instead of her right otherwise she wouldn't be able to write at all and her grades really didn't need anymore down fall...

As for her dad...they were "taking it to court." But the paperwork was taking sometime so nothing really had happened yet. Lilly was pretty sure her dad was still locked up though she really didn't care what happened to him as long as he was far, far, _far_ away from her. That didn't mean she wanted him to be free, no, she thought he deserved to be locked up for a very, very, very, very long time...

Lilly looked at the clock again. 3:15. She really needed to get to sleep. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that she could at least get a few hours of dreamless sleep. She was lucky because that's what she got.

------------------------------------------

Lilly walked to her locker in sleepy daze. 3 hours of sleep, that's all she got last night, 3 hours. And for the whole week, she'd probably only gotten about 7. It was Thursday. She tried opening the lock but kept messing up on the combination. Finally, on the third try, she got it. She yawned and started putting everything she need for her first four periods into her bag. She gave a low, startled yelp as she felt someone's arm around her shoulders. She jumped and turned around to find Miley standing behind her.

"What're you doing?" Lilly hissed. Miley looked instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry, Lilly! I just..." Miley started. Lilly took a calming breath before cutting Miley off.

"It's okay, Miley. Really!" She added after Miley gave her skeptical look. Miley gave a slow nod. "But really, what were you doing? This _is_ school you know," She said, referring to the fact that Miley was showing PDA, or public display of affection, towards Lilly while their relationship was still a secret from pretty much everyone in the school minus two. Miley grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I was thinking...that it's time to come out with our relationship," Miley said with a sideways look at Lilly. Lilly's face was unreadable. "Well, if you don't want to then I guess it could wait but I think I'm ready to come out. Of course I don't want to put any pressure on you because if you're not ready then I totally understand because this is a big thing and I don't want to rush it or anything and..." Miley rambled. Lilly couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

"Miley," Miley continued talking, "Miley!"

"What?"

"It's ok. I think...yeah, I think I'm ready too but really, just to my mom," Lilly looked around, "I'm not so sure about the whole school though." Miley nodded.

"That's good enough for me," She said. Lilly could tell Miley wanted to hug her but she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Lilly gave Miley a tentative smile which Miley returned. It wasn't as good but at least it was something.

-----------------------------------------

Lilly walked out of her science class with Miley and Oliver. They automatically went to the lunch lines. Miley turned to Lilly.

"What're you going to get?" She questioned. Lilly shrugged.

"Nothing, I don't think I'm hungry..." Miley gave Lilly a look.

"Come on Lilly, you have to eat! You've hardly eaten anything for a long time. At least get something solid." Lilly sighed.

"I don't know what to get!" Miley was still giving her the look. "Fine, cookies and...a PowerAde, is that good enough?"

"It'll have to be I guess," Miley said. Oliver watched the two.

"You know Lilly, Miley is right. You can't just stop eating, you'll get sick," He said. Lilly gave a frustrated sigh.

"Gosh, what is it with you people?! I'm fine ok? So I'm not very hungry, big deal! Get over it!"

"Lilly, we're just looking out for you," Miley said.

"But I don't need to be looked after. I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself!"

"Well sorry for being good friends," Oliver said. Lilly didn't say anything. She stayed silent until they got to the front of the line where she bought cookies and a PowerAde like she said she would. She took a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Happy now?" She asked while giving Miley and Oliver a slightly annoyed look. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yes Lilly, I'm very happy," Miley said without enthusiasm, "Let's go sit down." They headed to their usual table and sat down to eat. Lilly knew she shouldn't act so angry toward them but she was getting tired of being treated like she was a 3 year old that couldn't do anything without someone else's help. She always hated feeling helpless...she was just one of those people. She liked knowing that people cared about her but sometimes it just got a little annoying.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly walked home alone after school. She had her head bowed down and she was deep in thought. How exactly was she going to tell her mom about her relationship with Miley? Or about her sexuality? Her mom would be supportive, she knew that but she just didn't know how to say it. Lilly looked up at the sky. How should she word it? It's not like she was just going to walk up to her mom and say 'Hey Mom, I'm bisexual and Miley is my girlfriend...oh yeah, and we've had sex twice already!' Lilly couldn't help a small smile at that. It was so ridiculous. Lilly imagined the look her mom would have if she found out the Lilly had sex with her best friend...twice.

Lilly chuckled. She got out her key from her back pocket and opened the door. Normally she would just skate in but she wasn't going to be riding a skateboard for a while, not since there was a cast to overbalance her and she was injured. "Mom, I'm home!" She yelled out as she closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen. Her mom was there looking through the fridge.

"Hi Lilly," She greeted with a smile. Lilly smiled back at her. Her mom started shuffling through various things inside of the refrigerator. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked. Lilly shrugged.

"I dunno...whatever, I really don't care," Lilly replied. Her mom closed the fridge door and turned to Lilly.

"I guess we'll just eat out or order pizza or something. I don't really feel like cooking," Her mom said with a smile. Lilly shook her head.

"You're getting lazy Mom."

"Yeah right," She scoffed, "I'm the one who does everything around here!"

"Sure...if that's what you want to believe," Lilly said jokingly. Her mom rolled her eyes. Nick came running in from the backyard with his face covered in mud. He was smiling and holding something in his hands. "Hey Nick, what cha got there?" Lilly asked. Nick hid his hands behind his back.

"Nothing..." Their mom gave him a suspicious look.

"Nick, what do you have?"

"I said nothing!" He cried out.

"Nick!" He looked down.

"Fine! ...it's a worm."

"Ew Nick! That's gross," Lilly said. Nick shook his head.

"Uh uh! It's fun 'cause they squirms aways!"

"Come on Nick, you need a bath," Their mom said. Nick made a pouting face.

"I don't wanna!" She just sighed and picked him up.

"Well, you have too!" Nick just glared at the ceiling as his mom took him to go get a bath. Lilly shook her head at Nick's childness. Sometimes he could be really entertaining. Lilly went to her room and dropped her bag on the floor next to her computer. She went over to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and yawned. Man, she was really tired...

Lilly awoke with a jolt. She looked around and noticed that it was dark. She looked at the clock. 8:46 PM. Wow, she had gotten about 5 hours of sleep. That was a really long nap. She sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up and stretched a bit and scratched her head. She most likely missed dinner. Whatever. She went over and turned on the room light. She blinked in the brightness.

Why was it so quiet? Lilly shrugged it off and decided to go downstairs. She passed by Nick's room and saw he was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. She laughed, they were Naruto action figures. Landon was in his room doing homework. Where was her mom? Then she remembered what she had planned on telling her mom. She looked around downstairs and found her mom in the living room, laying on the couch, reading a book. Her reading glasses where perched on her nose. Lilly took a deep breath. Now was a good a time as any, right? She stood there for a moment. Her heart was suddenly beating faster and her palms were starting to get sweaty.

_I can do this, I can do this!_ All she had to do was take a few steps and casually start a conversation with her mom. Simple right? _Come on Lilly, this isn't that hard. You know she's not judgmental and no matter what she'll always love you._ Lilly nodded, that was true._ Come on, move. Just go in there and tell her._ She took another deep breath.

"Mom?" Lilly's mom looked up. She smiled.

"Hey Lilly, did you have a good sleep?" Lilly nodded as she walked over to her mom. Lilly sat down as her mom scooted over to make room for her. "I was going to wake you for dinner but I figured you needed some rest." Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep this week," Lilly admitted.

"Are you hungry? I ended up ordering pizza, there's still some left if you want any," Her mom offered. Lilly shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Her mom gave her a concerned look.

"You sure? We have other stuff too." Lilly shook her head.

"Um, Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Yes Lilly, what is it?" Racing heartbeat.

"Umm...It's something important." Nervousness.

"Yeah?" A pause. "Lilly, what is it? You know you can tell me," Her mom said. Lilly nodded._ You can do this, you know you can do this!_

"Um...uh...I-it has something to do with Miley."

"Uh huh..."

"And me..."

"Ok, Lilly, honey, I'm sorry but can you get a little more specific? If it helps, I won't say anything until you're finished." Her mom said. Lilly nodded again.

"Ok Mom, well you see, a long...really long time ago I realized that I," Lilly tilted her head down and looked at the floor, "I realized that I had some...some more than friendly feelings for Miley." She paused. When her mom didn't say anything she continued on. "At first I kept it to myself because, well, because I was kind of scared. I didn't know what to think and I was totally confused. Finally I had to tell someone so I told Landon. He completely understood and it felt good to have someone know," She said with a smile.

"At first I was hoping that these feelings would go away but they never did. Landon kept telling me that I should tell Miley but I was too afraid that she'd..I don't know...that she'd reject me or something, maybe want to stop being my friend," Lilly smiled at her foolishness, "It went on for a while, me secretly liking Miley until one day, believe it or not, Miley-err-Miley sort of admitted she had feelings for me too," Lilly said, leaving out the fact that Miley kissed her as a way to show her feelings, "and well, things sort of went from there and," Lilly looked up, "Mom, Miley is my girlfriend now."

Lilly waited for her mom's reaction. At first her face was unreadable and Lilly started to panic but then a slow smile spread across her mom's face. "Mom?" Lilly asked tentatively. Her mom chuckled.

"Is this true Lilly? You're really going out with Miley?" Her mom asked. Lilly nodded slowly. Her mom pulled Lilly into a hug. "Thanks for telling me Lillybear," Her mom said, "Well, I want you to know that I'm happy for you and that I support you and that I'd love you no matter what I love you." Lilly felt herself grin.

"Thanks Mom."

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Why did everyone want to know that?

"Two months," Lilly answered. Her mom raised her eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lilly chuckled.

"I was nervous...and scared." Her mom hugged her again.

"Well, now you know that you've got nothing to be afraid of." Lilly nodded. "So, uh, how exactly did Miley tell you 'cause I'm sensing that you're leaving out something." Lilly blushed slightly and laughed.

"She-she kissed me," Lilly answered. Her mom laughed.

"Yeah, that's one way to tell someone you like them."

"Yep...we've already told Oliver and Miley has-um, well let's just say her dad knows," Lilly blushed more remembering that, "and she's told Jackson."

"I don't think I even want to know how Mr. Stewart found out."

"And I don't even want to tell you," Lilly said in a joking tone.

"That embarrassing huh?" Lilly nodded.

"That embarrassing." She got up. "Thanks for understanding Mom."

"Hey, you're my daughter, there's no way I'd be judgmental towards you. Just remember that, no matter what you are still my daughter and I still love you," She said.

"Yeah, I know that." She gave her mom another hug before going back upstairs. She felt so much better now that her mom knew and accepted her.

**A/N:** Yay! She told! Hey, um, I don't know **anything** about court so I'm going to need all the help I can get for that because otherwise I have two options: stumble through it with a large part being wrong or just not write it. I don't know yet.


	9. Termino

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Best Friends

Lilly found Miley quickly the next morning. She was so excited to tell her how everything went with her mom. "Miley!" She yelled. Miley turned around from her locker. She was caught off guard by Lilly throwing herself at her(Miley). Miley was surprised that Lilly was actually hugging her.

"Whoa, what happened Lilly?" Miley asked, bewildered. Lilly pulled away from the hug with a huge grin on her face.

"My mom! I told her and she was ok with it and, God, I'm just so happy!" Lilly said in a rush of words. Miley smiled.

"Really? That's awesome! Good for you!" Miley said. Lilly had the biggest grin on her face since... Lilly hugged Miley again.

"Gosh, I'm so happy. Everyone accepts me!" Lilly burried her face in Miley's neck. "Do you know how awesome that feels?" Lilly asked, her voice muffled.

"What's going on here? You two losers finally together?" Ashley asked as her and Amber came up. Lilly let go of Miley.

"Yeah, what's going on? Why are you happy Truscott?" Amber asked.

"I just had a talk with my mom last night and I was happy," Lilly replied, smile still present. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"What? She accepted you for being a lesbian?" She asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly could see the slight hopeful look on Miley's face. It wasn't much, just a slight raising of her eyebrows. Lilly put her arm on Miley's shoulder and leaned against her.

"No, don't be silly Ashley. Why would my mom accept for something I'm not?" Lilly replied. Now she could see the disappointment on Miley's face, a slight furrowing of the eyebrows. "Afterall, I'm not a lesbian am I? Nope, I'm bisexual," She finished with a grin. Miley gave Lilly a surprised look, as did Amber and Ashley.

"You _are_ Truscott?" Amber asked in surprise. Lilly nodded.

"Umm...what's that mean?" Ashley asked in confusion. Amber rolled her eyes.

"It means she likes guys and girls," She clarified.

"You mean she swings both ways?"

"Apparently." The two girls stared at Miley and Lilly. Ashley looked at Miley.

"Are you too?" she asked curiously. Miley smiled and shook her head. Amber and Ashley seemed to sigh.

"I can truthfully tell you I am not bisexual," she answered while she pulled Lilly closer and put her arm around Lilly's waist. Lilly's arm moved around Miley's shoulder and she leaned her head against Miley's.

"Then what is this?" Ashley questioned as she point to the two.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't a lesbian," Miley said with a wink. Amber and Ashley exchanged bewildered looks.

"So you're lesbian and Truscott's bisexual?" The girls nodded. "And...are you two...together?" Lilly started to nuzzle Miley's neck.

"Yes of course," Lilly answered after Miley had some slight hesitation. She hadn't been sure to say yes or no. Lilly picked for her. They both expected some kind of mean girl retort or comment.

"That's so cute!" was what they got instead. Both blinked.

"You really think that?" Miley asked. Amber nodded.

"You might not think it but I'm a huge supporter of gay relationships and marriage, though I'm not gay myself. I obviously don't discriminate against it and I don't think it's wrong. How can you hate when there's love involved right?"

"That's awesome to know," Lilly said.

"Yeah well, I got to get going," there was a second's pause and then an almost friendly sounding "bye" was muttered. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and similar smiles were on their face. Who knew that the mean girls would actually be supportive of them? Lilly chuckled and pulled Miley into a proper hug. Lilly buried her face in Miley's neck.

"It feels good to hold you right again," she said, her voice muffled. Miley smiled and held Lilly tighter.

"It does," she had to agree. She placed a small kiss on top of Lilly's head. They let go when the bell rang for class to start.

----------------------------

As Lilly walked home she couldn't help but think that today was an awesome day. She was so happy today, a total contrast to her anger the day before. First of all it seemed she had overcome her mental barrier of not being able to touch Miley. It felt so good to have Miley close to her again, to be able to hold her and Lilly made it apparent at school. It was just their way of coming out. Nobody gave them any crap about it. That wasn't to say that everyone was accepting but that they just didn't hear anything negative about it.

As she walked into her home she called out her usual greeting to her mom and headed upstairs. She only had time to drop her stuff on her room floor before her mom called her to the kitchen. Lilly sighed as she walked down the stairs wondering what it was that her mother wanted to tell her. Lilly felt a slight feeling of deja vu as she spotted her mom sitting at the table with a letter in her hand.

"What's that?" Lilly asked somewhat warily.

"It's a court summons," her mom explained, "Your dad's trial." Lilly's face had a look of dislike at the mention of him.

"He's not my dad," she spat distainfully. "When is it?"

"Next Friday," her mom answered. Lilly sighed.

"It's about time I guess," Lilly said before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

---------------------------

A/N: This is the part where I fake my way through knowing about court stuff.

Lilly sat in the court room, hardly able to believe what was going on around her. Her dad's trial was coming to a close and the verdict was given. Guilty. Her dad was going to be locked up. Lilly could feel the breath catching in her chest as her dad's sentence was given. It was almost surreal. He was finally going to pay for what he'd done to her.

This is really what Lilly had wanted all this time. She just wanted to see him face the consequences of his actions. She ran her hand over her left hand.

"Your honor, if it's alright, I would like to apologize to my daughter for everything that has happened between us," Mr. Truscott said, turning to look at Lilly. "I wish things hadn't ended up like this and that everything could've been put behind." Lilly tore her gaze away from him.

_He's acting like everything happened a long time ago, like he's really sorry about it. Bull! I know he's not sorry. He's just saying it to try and look like the bigger person._

Her dad noticed her reaction and just hung his head. The guards came to escort him out of the door and eventually to the place where he'd be staying for a very long time.

Lilly walked out of the court room with her mom's arm on her shoulder and her hand interlinked with Miley's, who was walking next to her. Landon and Nick were trailng behind the pack. Lilly leaned her head on Miley's shoulder and closed her eyes, tired and glad that everything was over. Everyone got in the car and drove home, eager to put the past behind.

**A/N:** Lol, oh my god I suck. I really wish I could've done better but whatever. Yup, this is done and over with. About time too I should say. Like 5 months since I last updated huh? I hope I didn't lose too many readers but then again I guess people get tired of waiting. Well, leave me your thoughts if you feel it necessary.


	10. Just for reviews

The story's over but if you want to leave a review but couldn't on the last chapter then just use this. Sorry about how bad the last chapter came out. :/ Anyways, thanks to whoever stuck with this story even though it was discontinued for like ever. Btw** HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!**

-Jazmin


End file.
